Charmed dangerous distractions
by rjeagle
Summary: Phoebe and Paige meet who they believe to be thier perfect men, but are they what they seem?
1. the meeting

Charmed- Dangerous Distraction.  
  
Chapter 1-The Meeting  
  
At P3, Phoebe Halliwell, current middle sister, advice columnist, and Charmed one is sitting around, scoping out the men. «Man» she thought, «There's no good singel men around anymore. They're either taken or turn out to be evil.» She looks around again while taking a sip of her drink, hoping Cole, her ex-husband who she vanquished when he was the source of evil, doesn't show up. She suddenly sees a guy about her age, a varitable Adonis, even the glasses he wore made him look better, on the other side of the bar. «WOW, where was he hiding» she thinks while taking another sip of her drink, forgeting about her problems with cole, her advice colum, even the fact that she's a Charmed one. About a minute later, Phoebe unknowingly finishes her drink, the bar tender quickly gives her another one of the exact same thing. "I didn't order another drink." she says with a small laugh. "The guy over there ordered it for you." He points towards the guy Phoebe was looking at before, she looks at him, this time he waves back and flashes a smile that would make any woman melt like butter. Phoebe flashed a sexy and seductive smile back at the man, a smile which she is known for. She made her way over to the guy, once there, she started talking to him. "Hello" Phoebe said flashing another one of her sexy smiles. "Hello." said the man. "Thanks for the drink. I'm Phoebe" "I know, I read you colum sometimes. I'm Clark." "Would your last name just happen to be Kent and have a weakness to kryptonite?" Phoebe says jokingly. "Yes, I also have my blue suit and red cape on under this.", he doesn't sound to be kidding. "Really?" Phoebe says with surpise. "No, I'm just kidding, people constantly say that to me, so I go along with it." Phoebe takes a sip of herdrink, Clark does the same. All of a sudden Paige, current youngest sister, and fellow Charmed one shows up. "Hey Phoebe, who's your friend?" she says with an air of intrest. "This is Clark" Phoebe says with a "don't you even try it" tone. Clark looks at Paige, "Hi." Paige looks around, "So you have a friend you could set me up with?" Clark puts his drink down, "You know, my younger brother Bruce would be perfect for you." "Bruce?" A man about Paige's age and as hansome as Clark walks over, Clark grabs his arm and pulls him over. "Paige meet Bruce." The man shakes Paige's hand, "Hi, I'm Bruce." Paige looks at Bruce, «WOW, he's hot» she thinks, while only managing to say "Hi." Bruce lets out a little laugh, "Hi. You want anything to drink?" "How about bottled water?" Paige says flashing a smile like Phoebe flashed at Clark. Bruce looks towards the bartender, "Two bottled waters." Paige looks at Bruce with amazement, "You don't drink either?" Bruce looks back at her, "I try not to, I know the effects it has, by the way, I'm a doctor." "Wow, cute, funny, single, and a doctor, I'm lucky I got you before you were taken." Paige says with a smile. The bartender gives Bruce the two bottled waters, and Bruce pays the bartender and hands Paige her bottled water. Both take a drink, then a beeping sound is heard Clark's wrist and on Bruce's belt. Bruce takes a pager off his belt, he looks at it, then Paige "I'm being paged Paige, sorry." Clark looks at hi watch, "I've got to go as well, I've got to go for my job interview tommorow." Phoebe looks at him "Where are you going for the interview?" "The San Fransico Mirror." he says. "How odd is this, I work there." Phoebe says surprisedly. Clark gives a smile and looks at her, "You were actually the reason I decided to go for the job." Phoebe seems surprised, "Wow, I never really seemed to inspire anyone before." "Well you inspired me." Clark says. "I'll call you, you the only Halliwell in the book right?" "Yeah." Phoebe says. The four say their good-byes, and Clark and Bruce leave. Once outside, they go over to a secluded area. "Phase one, complete." Clark says with a smirk. Bruce looks at him, "It was briliant of you for us to use these names." Both then shimmer out. 


	2. the mirror meeting

Charmed- Dangerous Distraction.  
  
Chapter 2- The Mirror Meeting  
  
The next day, at the San Fransico Mirrror, the newspaper Phoebe works at, Clark walks in, he has one of those "I'm going to own this place" looks on, he goes over to Elise, editor of the newspaper and Phoebe's boss. Just as Clark reaches Elise, Phoebe comes running in, "Sorry I'm late." Phoebe says in a hurry to her office in an attempt to not hear Elise's scolding. "Hold it right there Halliwell." Elise says with a tone of anger. Phoebe stops dead in her tracks, almost falling over right into her office door, «Darn, I was so close too.» Elise looks at Phoebe with a look that would burn through steel, "And where were you?" Phoebe looks at her, "I was um. . ." Clark then walks over, "She was with me, I met her at the a club last night and told her about me coming here and she offered to give me a ride here since my house is on the way to here from where she lives, she let me get out while she looked for a place to park, so don't blame her for her lateness, blame me." Elise looks at him, "And who might you be?" "I'm Clark, I'm the one who called the other day about the job." he says without seeming to be phased in th least. Phoebe looks at him and mouths "thank you." while Elise is looking at him, "Oh yeah, I'll be with you in a minute, you can wait in my office." Clark looks at Phoebe, then back at Elise, "Ok." Clark goes into Elise's office and Elise looks back at Phoebe, "Your lucky this time, but next time your late, you can kiss your job good bye." Elise goes into her office where Clark is sitting in a chair waiting. Elise sits in her chair and then looks at Clark, "So do you have a resumé?" Clark hands her his resumé, Elise looks it over. "You worked at several other newspapers such as the "Wallstreet Journal", the "New York Times" and the "Williamsport Sun-Gazette", and your a pultizer prize winner, interesting, just one question, why?" Clark looks at her, "Why what?" Elise looks back at him, "Why do you want to work here instead of someplace else?" "I like the city, I have family here and the locals aren't that bad." Clark says with an average voice. "Ok, let me just check your references and if you check out, you can have the job." Clark stands up and moves his hand infront of Elise's face, putting her into a trance, "You will give me the job, and you will also excuse Phoebe's absence, you will start to put more responsibilty on Phoebe since you trust her. Ok?" "Ok" Elise says in a monotone voice. Clark then snaps his fingers taking Elise out of the trance, she shakes Clark's hand, "Congradulations, your hired" she says in a happy voice. "Thanks." Clark says. He then leaves the office, and goes over to Phoebe's he knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Phoebe asks. "It's Clark." he replies. "Come in" she says joyusly,"and thanks for saving me out there." "Your welcome." he says back with a smile. "Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" she asks. "You could come to a celebratory lunch with me, I got the job." "That's great." she says happily and hugs him, "Oh wait, I have work to do." "Don't worry, you can do it later." Clark says in a reassuring voice, relaxing Phoebe. "Ok." she says with a smile. She walks out of the office and takes her jacket, "I'm finishing at home" pheobe says while leaving, Clark follows with his jacket, «Phase 2, in progress. By the time this is over both her and her sister will be focused on us and nothing else, bringing them into a downward spiral of missery and destroying the power of three.» Both are seen leaving for a lunch, little does Phoebe know that this is just the begining of a night she'll never forget that will cause her to forget everything else. 


	3. one week later

Charmed- Dangerous Distraction.  
  
Chapter 3- One week of distraction  
  
One week later, back at the Halliwell manor, Piper is cooking breakfast, Leo is sitting at the dinning room table reading a newspaper. About 1 minute later, Phoebe and Paige walk in, Phoebe forgeting to put on her shirt and Paige forgetting to put on pants, revealing Phoebe's bra and Paige's underwear. Leo looks over at them, "He. . ." he says before noticing their lack of cloths and going back to reading the newspaper. Piper is too busy cooking to notice them. "Morning Piper" Phoebe says in an upbeat mood, not noticing she's almost top-less. "Morning Phoebe", Piper say looking at them, "Are you two forgetting something?" she says in a questioning tone. "Not that I can think of" Phoebe says with an average voice, "Do you notice anything missing?" Paige looks at herself and Phoebe and says in her cheerful voice, "Nope, don't notice anything missing." "So the shirt-less and pants-less looks are intentional then" Piper says in a sarcastic voice. Phoebe and Paige look at themselves again, noticing what Piper was talking about. "Oops, sorry." Phoebe says. "Yeah, we were sort of off in another world" Paige adds. The two go back upstairs to finish getting dressed. Piper finishes cooking and looks at Leo, "They usually aren't that forgetful, I wonder what's gotten over them?" Leo looks at Piper, "They've been like this ever since they met those two guys." he says. "Yeah, Elise has been calling up saying that Phoebe's missing work, Paige was suppost to meet me at P3 yesterday and never showed, and they both forgot their house and car keys yesterday, and now their forgetting their clothes, soon their going to go outside stark naked and not notice until their sent to jail." Piper says in a somewhat angry tone. Phoebe and Paige come back downstairs, fully clothed and leave, forgetting to eat or say goodbye. Leo looks at Piper, "Think it might be the work of demons?" Piper looks at Leo and says, "Why would demons do something like that?" "Maybe it's to break up the power of three" Leo says in an unsure tone, "I'll go ask the Elders", once saying that, he orbs out. Piper goes up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows to see if theirs anything in there. Once by the attic door, the sound of pages turning is heard in there, she opens the door only to find that no one is in there, she walks in, out of the corner of her eye she thinks she sees someone, not noticing at first, but then turn around to look to find no one, the book is open to a page about a certain demon called the demon of distraction. "The demon of distraction is capable of turning into their target's desire to entrance and alure them, leading the victim to their death" she reads outloud to herself. «Phoebe and Paige are going to be heartbroken when they see this.» she thinks to herself, she goes over to the window and looks out, thinking of what to do, a 16 year old boy stands outside their house, looking at her, she at first doesn't notice, but once she looks back to where he was, he has dissappeared. «Weird, probably just my eyes playing tricks on me.» she thinks going back downstairs to eat her breakfast, hoping that she is wrong about what she has just learned. 


	4. the impurity of evil

Charmed- Dangerous Distraction.  
  
Chapter 4- The impurity of evil.  
  
After leaving, Phoebe and Paige went to see Clark and Bruce instead of what they were suppost to be doing. On the way to the brother's apartment, the same 16 year old boy is watching the sisters from across the street. They look at him, but he vanished after someone passes infront of him. "Weird." the two sisters say at the same time, they then arive at the apartment, where they went out for lunch, back to the apartment to hang out a bit, have dinner, then a night of thing that need not be said. Back at the manor, Leo has returned from talking to the elders, he goes to Piper who's making dinner. "Their demons, and were sent by another demon, they won't tell me it's name." he tells Piper, "They did tell me that it wants us dead." "So the usual stuff." Piper says, "so did you find out anything about the demon?" Leo looks at her, "We aren't the only ones here he wants to see killed." Piper puts her hand over her stomach, "You mean?" Leo only gives a solum nod, someone punching a metal pole and a scream of pain is heard from outside, Piper goes to see who did that, only to find no one out there, and a metal pole infront of the house vibrating from the hit. Piper goes back over to Leo, "Is there any known way to stop the demon?" Leo looks at Piper, "Only a witch from a certain bloodline can stop him." "Well which bloodline is it?" Piper says with a tone of annoyment. "The only bloodline that can sto the demon is a witch from the Eagle bloodline." he tells her. "Well let's find this Eagle witch and tell her we need her help." Piper says in an determined voice. "It was a he." Leo says. Piper loos at him, "What do you mean was a he, I don't like was." "He was supposedly killed when the demon went after him, his family had a history of witches as powerful if not more powerful as the Charmed Ones, but it was always a temporary thing." Piper looks at him, "How do you know that?" Leo looks at her, "Remember my friend Natilie?" "You mean the one that did everything by the book and replaced you for when we had to face that demon that could absorb powers?" Piper says. "Yes, one of her charges was the grandmother of the witch we needed." Leo tells her. "Too bad he's not alive, he actually might of been useful. How old would he of been if he was alive today?" Leo looks at her, "he would of been 16 years old." Piper thinks about the boy she saw before in the day, then deciding it was probably just a coincidence. "I found the demons in the bos, we need to make a potion to bind their powers before we can destroy them, we have 30 minutes after the potion hits them to kill them." Piper tells leo, "but Phoebe and Paige will be devistated when they hear this." Leo looks at her, "But we have to do it." "I'll start on the potion." Piper says as she goes into the kitchen, unaware what lied instore next. 


	5. distraction distroyed

Charmed- Dangerous Distraction.  
  
Chapter 5- Distraction Destroyed  
  
The next day, Phoebe and Paige, returned, both with smiles similar to children that have just seen all the gifts by the tree on Christmas day. Piper walks out of the kitchen and looks at them, "What are you two so happy about?" Phoebe looks at her, the smile not seeming to fade, "We had a wonderful night with Clark and Bruce, although we accidently ate breakfast naked, we didn't notice we didn't get dressed, though Clark and Bruce did act like gentlemen and looked away for all of breakfast." "Oh, thy're good" Piper says under her breath. "What did you say?" Paige asks. Piper looks at her, "Nothing.", "So what are you doing now?" "We're packing" Phoebe says like she had just won the lottery. Piper looks at her, "What are you packing for?" "We're going to Vermont with Clark and Bruce for a week." Paige says. "Don't you think your relationships are moving too fast?" Piper asks. "No, we've been dating them for what, 2 months?" Phoebe says. Piper looks at her, "It's been a week." "2 months, a week, same difference." Paige says. "I have something to tell you two and I don't thing you'll like it." Piper says grimacing. Phoebe looks at her, "What is it?" "Me and Leo think that Clark and Bruce are demons." Piper tells them quickly so they don't stop her. "WHAT!?!" Phoebe and Paige say at the same time. "That's impossible." Phoebe says. "Demon's aren't that nice" Paige adds. "They are when they want to destroy the power of three." Piper says,"Remember that Cole seemed nice while trying to kill us." "But this is different." Phoebe says denyingly. "I have an idea, invite them over, and then we'll try the binding potion on them, if it works, they'll glow black for a few sec, and it's them, if not, nothing will happen." Piper says. "Ok, but only to get this over with." Paige says a bit annoyed." Later that day, Phoebe and Paige invite Clark and Bruce over, once the two are in, they sit in the living room. "So is there a reason we're here?" Clark asks. Piper sets a tray with lemonade down, "I wanted to meet you two." "Well, ok then." Bruce says non-chalantly. Piper pours the drinks, and as Bruce and Clark start to drink, Piper freezes them, Phoebe and Paige look at eachother, questioning whether to do this or not. "Will you two shut up and throw them." Phoebe and Paige throw the potions at their boyfriends, who unfreeze and start to glow black for a sec. "OMG, they are demons." Phoebe says shocked. "Damn, I knew we never should of came" Bruce said. "Well it's time for you two to say good-bye." Piper says ready to blow them up. "Good-bye." Clark says as he flips the coffee table at them as they run out. Phoebe, Piper and Paige quickly follow about 1 min. later. "They're getting away." Piper yells as the two demons seem to be getting farther and farther away. "Heels are not good to run in." Paige says. The two demons look back and see that the charmed ones although are catching up, don't seem to be able to reach them. A boy about 16, wearing a white cowboy hat is playing guitar against a wall, with an open guitar case and a note saying "Just practicing, no money please." Just as the demons reach the boy, he "accidentally" drops his guitar and kicks his case, tripping the demons. "I'm so sorry" the boy says, helping them up, but somehow trips and causes them to fall again, by the time the demons can get up, the charmed ones are right behind them. Phoebe and Paige grab them, so that they can't escape. Piper looks at them, "Look like it's the end of the line for you two." "By the way" Phoebe says turning to where the boy was, "thanks..." the boy and all his stuff has dissappeared,"for the help." "Weird" Paige says. "Let's just get back to the manor and deal with these two." They go back to the manor where Piper blows the two up. "I wish they weren't evil." Phoebe says. "Yeah, it's tough to find a good guy that doesn't want you dead." Paige says. Just then the door bell rings, the three go to answer it, to find no one there. "What's this?" Piper says looking down to find three long stem white roses each with a note attached and their name on them. "I see we have an admiorer." Paige says. "May the road that is your life be a good one. Sincerly, an ally" Phoebe reads out loud. "Either he isn't one for words or he or she wants us to all have the same outcome" Piper says. "But the question is, who is this ally?" Paige asks. "Just to know, did you two ever see a 16 year old boy who seemed to be like he was never there?" Phoebe asks? "Yeah, twice." Piper says. "I saw him once." Paige adds. Phoebe then says, "If I didn't know any better, I think the boy in the white cowboy hat was that same kid." Paige then starts saying, "Maybe it was. . ." then the three say together, "Nah, couldn't be." "I'm going to go to lie down." Phoebe says as she walks up the stairs, smelling her rose, "thanks for the help" she says to herself, as she dissappears out of view. THE END. . . or is it? 


End file.
